Set Piece
Set Pieces (listed as 'Boons '''in the custom world screen) are naturally spawned structures in both Sandbox Mode and Adventure Mode. They are introduced since the ''Doorway to Adventure Update. They are rare structures. Players can usually find valuable Items in the set piece. However, some set pieces serve as a trap and players will have to bear the risk when trying to take advantage of the boon, such as retrieving items from the set piece. The Skeleton beside set pieces represents those dead adventurers on the island. Also note that the name of these set pieces are unofficial, they are nicknames created by the community. Cave Camp Overall look.png Piece24.png lel.jpg It has two Farms with a Pitchfork, a Chest, an Icebox, a Science Machine, a Pond, and a Tent. Near the camp lies the skeleton next to a Straw Hat. The ice box contains some spoiled food, and the chest has some items that can be found in caves (gold nuggets, Slurtle slime, and possibly gems). There is also another version that lacks light and grass but contains a Drying Rack and Crock Pot and no water. Cave Camp With Light Flowers Setpiece-CaveFridge.jpg|Cave Camp with Double and Triple Light Flowers This camp has a science machine, an ice box, a chest, a lantern, a fur roll, and a pickaxe. The ice box may be empty, or it could contain random amout of light bulbs, meat, berries and batalisk wings. The chest can contain a variety of items including healing salves, rot, wood, and broken slurtle shells. This set piece also includes the double and triple Light Flowers - the only other place these are known to be are in Ruins Contagious Rot Trap Rot Trap 3.png Rot Trap 1.png Rot Trap 2.png 640px-BLUEPRINT.png Setpiecebushhat.png Many Rots are lying around. If you open a Chest or Backpack, all food sources inside your inventory will turn stale. However, you can avoid this by dropping all your food away from the trap and then opening the chest. However this could be a problem if there are pig houses nearby. Inside the opened chest, there is a large amount of Rot. The Chest may have Blueprints. It can be found in Survival Mode. Crock Pot Camp This is a camp found in Adventure Mode. The camp is surrounded by some Hay Walls and there is a Crock Pot nearby. Several Skeletons are found beside the camp. Disused Beefalo Pen Trap The Disused Beefalo Pen Trap can be found in Survival Mode. It is usually located in a Savanna Biome, and consists of a long wood wall fencing that curls around a squarish piece of land. Inside the fence are several Bones and Beefalo Wool, conveying the idea of an old Beefalo pen. You will find a Chest at the entrance, which contains 1 Fire Staff, 4 Gunpowder and 4 Logs. However, the chest is trapped and ''may ''randomly catch fire when you open it. The fire will cause the gunpowder to explode, light the entire wooden fencing and destroy the contents of the chest. Fire Staff Trap A Fire Staff Trap is a Fire Staff surrounded by five sleeping Fire Hounds. Once the staff is picked up, the Fire Hounds will wake up and it will begin to Rain. You can kill the Fire Hounds first, for the other hounds will only wake when the staff is picked up. Ice Staff Trap An Ice Staff, similar to the Fire Staff Trap, is an Ice Staff surrounded by five sleeping Ice Hounds. Once the Ice Staff is taken, the hounds will wake up and attack you and it will begin to Rain. Players are recommended to kill the Ice Hounds one by one, since the hounds stay asleep even when their companions are killed. Icebox Trap There is a Chest located in a Forest biome spawned between a Winterometer and an Ice Box. The chest itself contains an assortment of winter-related items such as an Ice Staff, a Winter Hat and a Breezy Vest. However, upon opening the chest, winter starts immediately. It also spawns the Deerclops near the chest. Destroying the chest with a Hammer drops its loot, but still triggers the trap. On trap activation, Wolfgang says 'Whoops' and the rest of the characters say 'Oops'. If you found this trap and you want Deerclops's loot,you can trigger the trap. (If the player finds an icebox trap it can be used to their advantage by opening it on the first day of winter, thus providing the player with the winter items without the negative effects of immediate winter.) Killer Bee Hayfield A Killer Bee Hayfield is a field with Grass and 3 Killer Beehives. It can be found in Survival Mode and Adventure Mode. The grass makes it difficult to effectively target the bees(just plant a lureplant near by and when grown ,the killer Beehives will be nothing.when you finish clear the area,remember to burn the lureplant,or you'll see). This also has version with Guardian Pigs. Living Forest A highly forested area with a large group of treeguards roaming around or sleeping, often more than 5. The treeguards are not aggressive to the player if not provoked. It can be found in Survival Mode on any day. MacTusk Village ]] MacTusk Village is a group of Walrus Camps surrounded by a wall of Trees on three sides. This is a dangerous place in daytime, as numerous MacTusks, WeeTusks and Ice Hounds spawn, aggressive to everything. Players are not recommended to stay overnight at MacTusk Village. Maxwell's Cemetery Set piece maxwell.png Set Piece.png maxwell cemetery.jpg Maxwell trap.jpg spawner ghost cemetery.png Maxwell's Cemetery contains Graves, Marble Pillars, Evil Flowers, and Carpeted Flooring; two Maxwell Statues and a Shovel are also found here. The Graves that populate the Cemetery are the same as those found within a Graveyard (i.e. they drop the same items when destroyed and can spawn Ghosts). It can be found in Survival Mode. Each Grave has a different name on it when examined, which correspond with the names of the members of the development team at Klei Entertainment. After digging up every Grave, a Ghost will spawn in place of every dug up Grave. Maxwell’s Swamp A Maxwell Statue surrounded by Evil Flowers is at the end of a brick road. The road is lined with Rundown Houses which spawn Merms. However, next to the Rundown Houses is a thin strip of Marsh, containing many Tentacles. The merms proceed to attack either the player or the Tentacles, but reaching the statue without aggravating the merms is impossible. This trap was found on Adventure Mode, Two Worlds. A very similar trap, also on Two Worlds, is a Maxwell Statue surrounded by Flowers lined by Guardian Pig Torches. The layout is identical, but the Rundown Houses are replaced with Pig Torches and tentacles are replaced by trees. Miner's Camp You can see a Skeleton with a Miner Hat and an Opulent Pickaxe beside a base camp. Inside the base, there is a Shadow Manipulator and a Tent. Other food source like Berry Bushes, Bee Boxes, stone walls, wooden flooring, and Crock Pots can be found too. Queens' Gathering A Queen's Gathering is a ring of Tier 3 Spider Dens surrounding a single one in a Forest with trees all around it. It has a great chance to make a Spider Queen appear. It can be found in Adventure and Survival Mode. Reed Field Trap A field of Reeds that conceals a large number of Tentacles surrounding it as well as inside of it. It can be found in Sandbox Mode. Spider Trap There is a Spider Warrior sleeping on a Carpeted Flooring. If you hit the spider, 3 extra Spider Warriors will spawn around you. Sometimes there are multiple sleeping spiders. Tallbird Clan/Tallfort A Tallfort features a patch of rocky terrain with numerous Boulders and Tallbird nests. It can be found in Survival Mode and Adventure Mode . Other Sets Pieces Point of Interest 1.png|Lumberjack skeleton Point of Interest 2.png|Beekeeper skeleton To skel.PNG|Dead refiner and miner 2013-07-13_00001.jpg|Bush Hat next to a skeleton 2013-05-05_00002.jpg|Refiner's skeleton with Cut Stone Dark Sword Set Piece. Png|Skeleton and a Dark Sword Sin título.png|Tentacle trap and Beefalo things around a skeleton Bez naslova.png|Red Hound aftermath 2013-05-05_00001.jpg|Blue Hound aftermath King of Winter.png|Set Piece in "King of Winter" in Adventure Mode DontStarve_AColdReception.png|Set Piece found during "A Cold Reception" in Adventure Mode Epiloque Graveyard.PNG|Maxwell's World 6 Cemetery. Featherhat.png|Feather Hat, Fishing Rod, and some rope mushroom-ring.jpg|Green Mushroom ring Mushroom_ring.PNG|Red Mushroom ring Cave red mushrooms.png|The same Red Mushroom ring found in a Cave. The mushrooms must be dug out as it is always night underground. 2013-05-04_00003.jpg|Wood wall set piece overlapping with the Ring Thing. ss (2013-06-14 at 04.20.06).jpg|Herd of Treeguards Don't Starve Miner's Camp with 3 Treeguards.PNG|Miner's Camp with four Treeguards Some rocks.jpg|TallFort Dont starve 2.jpg|Tentacle trap (this might just be the final resting place of a rotting beefalo) Bez naslova 2.png|Guardian Pigs protecting grass Pig Cage.jpg|Pig Cage surrounded by Basalt and Obelisks Walking Cane Set Piece.png|Walking Cane Set Peice bunnymansetpiece.png|Circle of Rabbit Hutches with farm in the middle with a pitchfork DontStarveReview4.png|A little camp with tent and alchemy engine SetPiece.png|Boon with Ice Staff, Breezy Vest and some Beard Hair rang thang.jpg|The Ring Thing found next to a logger skeleton. Set piece.jpg|The Crack Things found with Pig house, some Spiky Tree and Evil Flowers around it